Unknown Memories
by otaku-hime20
Summary: Fumino runs away from school when she sees Sensei being unfaithful to her. An accident occurs. She loses her memories. The memories that involve her marriage to him. What will sensei do now? Will Kurosawa take this opportunity? Who will her heart choose?
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Memories

**A/N: here's a new story on FTAK, hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

She had already spent five months preparing for this! Yes! Today was the day! Today, her beloved husband would greet her, when coming home, with a passionate kiss and she wouldn't budge…she wouldn't scream…she wouldn't act all innocent-like…NO! Today she would show him just how much of a woman she really was! Today was the day she would share her first kiss with him!

"Ah, I'm home!" Ojiro Kazuma, 27 years old, said as he greeted his wife and her cute little brother; more to say her _ex_-english teacher from Kumaneko high school.

"Welcome home, darling!" she said as she cosplayed as the 'motherly' new wife, which frankly, was getting old and made her 18 year old body feel old too.

Teppei jumped into his arms yelling, "Maa-kun, Bun-chan and I made some cookies!"

"Oh, you did, did you?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Sensei, would you like to try some-?" she asked, but he simply ignored her and kept talking to Teppei.

"Wow, these are really good, Teppei-kun, you did a wonderful job!" he said as he plopped one in his mouth.

"Um…Maa-kun?" Teppei asked.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Aren't you going to compliment Bun-chan, too?" he asked innocently.

Ojiro sensei looked at Fumino, but he didn't smile, as he usually did…neither did he go and hug her or enter 'S-mode' as he usually would whenever she made something.

"They're so-so!" he said as he stopped eating and went to his room.

_Huh?_ She asked herself as she saw him leave the kitchen. Was it real…or…was she imagining things? No, sensei couldn't be ignoring her. Afterall, she hadn't done anything to deserve his silent treatment…right?

She could've sworn a thousand times that it was her imagination, but the reality of it all was that it wasn't. Every time he came, he hugged Teppei, gave him a small kiss on the forehead, ate in his room and wouldn't come out. What was going on? Why was he ignoring her? Did she do something wrong? But…no matter how many times she questioned herself, the answer was never given to her because even if she was the one to talk to him, he pretended he was having a conversation with Ryuu through the phone or was busy with his laptop and 'supposedly' studying. She wished to know so much why he was doing this to her, but the answer…she knew, would never come.

"Kaji-san!" Oka-san and everyone else smiled as they saw her in the cafeteria.

"What is it?" she asked them.

"How are you and sensei doing?"

It had already been half a year since her three best friends found out about her marriage with Sensei, and they were fine with it.

"Not well"

"Why?" Temari, another friend of the trio asked.

"Because…he's been ignoring me these past few days and I don't understand why…I mean, I haven't done anything to deserve his silence…unless…" she thought hard and harder, causing a mild headache, but still, she just couldn't come up with the answer to her question.

"Hey, we know that you might probably not know this" Kairi said as she pulled Fumino and the rest to a corner, "But I've heard that there was a new teacher who came in just a few days ago, she came in to apply as a nurse."

"What does that have to do with-?"

"Fumino, this nurse is a total babe! She is like a foreigner but very pretty and its very difficult for any of us to realize something this important! How long ago did he begin to act this way?"

"This has been going on for two weeks already" Fumino answered.

Kairi slapped herself in the head and shook it roughly. "No, this can't be-"

"What is?" Fumino asked desperately.

"Ojiro-sensei has the hots for Ileana-sensei!"

Fumino felt her heart in the pit of her stomach. "No…that can't be! He can't be…" but who was to say it wasn't real? He had ignored her and locked himself in his room, so…their suspicions had a base and that base immediately became a fact. "I have to talk to him!" she said as she ran, ignoring her friends' constant yells of 'Wait!"

"Sensei! Sensei!" she cried, tears flying around the air. "Is Ojiro-sensei here?" she questioned as she went to the teacher's office.

"No, he went to the nurse's office" they said.

The greater she ran, the closer she was, and the closer she got, the more she felt a giant whole in her stomach. As she swung the door open, she saw him.

"Sen-sensei" Fumino cried as she saw him, tightly locked in a kiss…her kiss…with that woman, who was indeed a beauty.

He pushed the woman away and looked at her. "Fumino! This isn't what you think it is-!"

"Oh, come on Kazuma, won't you tell her? Afterall, we've been at this for two whole weeks!" the woman said as she touched her lips.

"Shut up! Fumino, I'll explain it to you later, please go back to class" he said as the bell rang, grabbing her by the arm.

"So what? So you can stay here with her and finish your business?" she questioned as she stared at the woman.

"Fumino, right now you need to get back to class, I'll explain it to you once we go home-"

Immediately, she slapped him. "I hate you! I married you because I loved you and I waited for you to kiss me, but to see you belong to another woman! Do you know how painful it was for me to be ignored by you! If you were going to be unfaithful to me since the beginning, then what was the point of being considered your wife?" she cried as she ran out of the room.

"Well, my work is done here" Ileana smiled as she grabbed from her pocket a wad of money.

"Look, I don't care how much my father gave you, but I won't let you break her tie with me!" he said as he turned around and pulled her by the shirt.

Instantly, she felt the penetrating aura of hell's Maa-kun in the room. "It won't do you any good if you try to attack me right now! She already said she hated you!" she said.

He let her go and broke the wall behind her. "If you dare appear here again, I'll leave you worse than that wall!" Ojiro-sensei said as he ran out of the room towards Fumino.

He knew it very well that it was because his father wanted him back that he created a diversion to also use it to his advantage. He wanted Fumino to stay away from him, at least until his father gave up on them both. He ignored her for the entire 2 weeks in order to maintain a distance between them both so that she wouldn't be affected. How exhausting those two weeks were without her! It pained him as much as it did her to keep himself restrained when she became as lovely as she was.

"Oh, Kazuma"

"Maa-kun"

Ryuu, Teppei, and Retsu smiled as they saw him.

"You know, you've been pretty cold to that wife of yours" Retsu said as he gulped some sake down.

"Have you guys seen her?"

"No, we thought she was with you" Ryuu as he placed Teppei down on the floor.

Suddenly, sensei felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if something bad had just happened. "I'm going to go and look for her!" he said as he ran outside.

"We'll help!" Ryuu said as Retsu got on his motorcycle and drove after Maa-kun.

"Teppei, stay here alright, in case she comes back!" Ryuu said before he drove away, not noticing Teppei crying involuntarily and crying out, "Bun-chan"

He felt a lot of painful emotions in his chest as he ran through the streets. "I have to find her! I have to find her!" he said the closer he came to the streets.

In front of him, he saw a huge crowd of people and the ambulance wailing loudly.

"Alright stand back!" the men said.

"Poor child…" some women said outside of the group. "Such a pretty child, I wonder if she was a high school girl?"

At this, he felt a lump on his throat as he pushed through the crowd. The moment he saw that familiar hair on the floor, a puddle of blood around her, he felt his legs give out.

"Sir, we need you to stand back-"

"She's my wife!" he yelled as he ran towards her and pulled her towards him. Tears falling down like heavy rain. "Fumino! Fumino, wake up! I won't let you leave me! Teppei needs you, I need you! Please, Fumino, wake up! I need you…I'm sorry, for being unfaithful, but I only did it to protect you! Please, wake up!" he cried.

Ryuu and Retsu found him and both fell beside the crying Maa-kun.

The doctors tried to pull her away from him, but he didn't let anyone touch her until he was 100% sure that she was alive.

"Maa-kun, you have to let them take her" Ryuu said.

"No! I won't let anyone separate her from me!" he cried as he held her body tightly against him.

Suddenly, her hand moved.

"Mhm…" he heard a mumble come from her body.

He stared at her incredulously as she opened her eyes and stared at them.

"…it…hurts…" she said as she tried to pick herself up.

"No, Fumino, you must not move yet!" he said in a harsh voice, trying hard to hold back the tears that fell from his dark grey eyes. "You'll be alright, stay with me, okay?"

Fumino only stared at him and nodded.

He tightened his grip on her body and picked her up, personally taking her into the ambulance car.

"We'll see you at the hospital, Kazuma" Retsu said as he sat on his motorcycle and drove after the car. Ryuu went to pick up Teppei from the house.

…..

"Bun-chan! Please be okay!" Teppei said as he hugged her.

"I'm alright, don't cry" she smiled at him.

"But, you got into an accident and-"

Fumino placed a finger in his mouth, silencing his cries.

"I'm alright, I won't become a _**star**_ yet because I swore I would protect you…by the way how did you get here?" she asked him.

"Oh, Ryuu-sensei brought me!" Teppei smiled.

"I see, then I'll have to thank him later" she smiled.

After a while, Ojiro-sensei went inside along with Ryuu-sensei and Retsu.

"How are you feeling?" Ojiro-sensei asked.

"I'm better now"

"That's good to hear, Teppei was crying wondering where you were and if you were alright" Ryuu smiled as he picked Teppei up.

"Oh, I apologize for the trouble my brother has caused you, and thank you for bringing him here!" she bowed down at them.

"Easy there, you don't have to thank me at all, Bun-chan, afterall, I did it to help you out" he smiled.

"Hey, you better watch out the next time you walk the street! I'll make sure to have my folks get the driver that hit you, alright?" Retsu smiled at her.

"Yeah, okay…" Fumino answered, nervously.

"Do you think you guys could leave me alone with her?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah sure…"

"I wonder what indecent thoughts are running through your head at the moment-" but Retsu was punched in the face, hard.

"Stop blabbering and get the hell out of here!" Sensei said angrily.

"Alright alright, geez!" Retsu said as he waved good-bye at Fumino.

"You know he's bound to get angry at you if you keep interrupting his conversations with Bun-chan!" Ryuu told Retsu as they went to the cafeteria along with Teppei.

"Oh, Ryuu-sensei, the doctor is looking for Maa-kun" Teppei said as he noticed the older man looking for Ojiro Kazuma.

"Is there something you need from him?" Ryuu asked.

"Oh, yes, I was looking at Kaji Fumino's records and found this-" he handed them the documents.

"What in the world?" Ryuu said as he saw the papers.

"What is it?" Retsu questioned, curious to know what it was the had happened.

"Oh no, this is bad, we have to tell Maa-kun!" Ryuu said as he ran to the elevator.

"Tell him what? I don't get you! What is going on?" Retsu questioned angrily.

"See for yourself!" Ryuu threw him the papers and Retsu looked through them.

"Oh, great…this _is_ bad!"

"I'm really sorry over what happened today, Fumino!" Sensei bowed down at her.

"No, it's alright"

"No, it was inexcusable to do something like that to you!" he said.

"It's not like you were the one to run over me, so please, you shouldn't lower your head like that Sensei"

"But to hurt you the way I did…I truly ask for forgiveness from you.." he said as he kneeled on the floor.

"Um…what exactly am I supposed to forgive you for…you were the man that saved me, were you not?" she questioned.

He smiled at her.

"Then let me compensate you for what happened…" He grabbed her chin and pulled her so that she faced him.

"What are you-?"

He closed the gap between them and kissed her, gently exploring her mouth in ways he had dreamt to do.

But something was wrong, Fumino didn't respond as he thought she would and instead, bit his lip as she pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing you huge pervert!" she screamed as she called for the nurse.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned, blood coming from his lips.

"Someone, help me!" she screamed as she grabbed the pillow and through it at him.

"Hey, Fumino!" he said as he shielded himself from all of the things that were being thrown.

"Kazuma you have to-oh no, it already started!" Ryuu said as he looked at the frightened Fumino and the confused Kazuma.

"What the hell is going on here?" sensei questioned.

"You might want to read this…" Ryuu handed him the paper.

At that instant, sensei dropped the paper to the floor and stared at Fumino, who only shook in fright at the stranger that stole her lips.

"Fumino, do you know who I am?" he questioned.

"I only know that you're the man that saved me…judging by your looks I know that you're a teacher…that's all…" she said as she covered herself with the blanket.

"What about us?" Ryuu and Retsu pointed at themselves.

"You're Teppei's teacher, that I know…and I barely met you today…" she said as she looked at both of them.

"This is just as I had expected" the doctor said as he came inside.

"What happened to her? Tell me right now!" Kazuma said as he pulled the doctor by the collar.

"Calm down, Mr. Ojiro, right now allow me to explain…Kaji Fumino-san…that is…your wife…lost her memories.."

"What?"

"She remembers things from her past and who she is, but I'm afraid that from the point where you two got married to now…she doesn't remember."

Kazuma let out a heavy sigh as his knees shook and he fell to the floor.

_No…this can't be happening…_

He wished it was all a terrible…awful, nightmare…but the truth was,…as he turned to see her, hoping to all the heavens and all the gods in the skies for a sign that she knew and that what the doctor told him was a lie…her eyes gave the answer he was trying so hard to ignore…she didn't know him…didn't remember him…didn't love him…anymore…

**A/N: This is sooo sad! :C**

**What will Kazuma do now? Wait for the next chapter!**

**Preview for Chapter 2 of 'Unknown Memories'**

_He didn't want to let her go…no matter how much she told him she didn't know him…he was not prepared to let her go!_

"_What are you doing in my bedroom?" she questioned as she put her brother to sleep._

"_My bedroom? You mean our bedroom, since mine is being used as my working office, I sleep here!" he said as he placed himself, like a jealous child between her and Teppei._

"_H-hey!" she said angrily as she moved to Teppei's side, but he blocked her from moving._

"_W-what are you doing? Let me go!" she said as he held her tightly by the waist._

"_No, I'm cold and there aren't enough blankets so you have to keep me warm!" he said stubbornly._

_Fumino only sighed and turned around._

"_Fine then, do what you want" she said as he held her waist and pulled her tightly towards him._

"_Hey, you-!" she could see from the corner of her eyes a tear and an almost forlorn look._

"_Why are you-?"_

"_Don't look at me!" he said angrily as he buried his head in the back of her neck._

_She could feel his hands were trembling…but why?_

**A/N: Well, hope the first chapter has caught your interest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad to hear that many of you liked this new story and I know it has caught your attention. **

**O-O Poor sensei! What will become of his marriage with Fumino? Read to find out! **

Chapter 2

Fumino's laugh made his heart churn. She didn't believe them, any of them.

"So, you're saying that I'm married to him? Please, what do you take me for, a fool?" she questioned, her voice a little too harsh for his liking.

"But it's the truth, Bun-chan-!" Teppei cried, but she stopped him.

"Look, I don't know what nonsense you've been telling my brother, but there is no way in hell that I'm married to that pervert! Besides, he's my teacher!" she said.

"Fumino-san" Kazuma said, his voice a little agitated, "You and I are married, look" He brought out from his pocket the marriage certificate.

Fumino scanned through it and her eyes suddenly became as huge as saucers.

"No…no, this can't be…it has to be some type of copy or something, I'm not married to you!" but the law always told the truth, this she knew because of her own sensible justice, and such a self-justice person couldn't go against reason.

"Look, I know it's too much to take in one day, but tomorrow you'll be let out of the hospital; we can settle this through a nice cup of coffee at our apartment." His mind settled back, even though he felt as if he was choking back tears.

She looked at him, staring intently at his grey eyes.

_Please…don't look at me with those eyes_, he begged, _don't look at me with those beautiful eyes that once showed me your love in millions of ways and now…because of me…they're empty…It's hurting me so much inside, Fumino…that's why, I beg of you…don't keep looking at me with eyes that treat me like a stranger._

As if she had read his mind, she turned away.

Her rejection wounded him even more.

….

She walked inside the apartment.

He lost count on how many times he pleaded for something…anything to remind her of their relationship before the accident…and the incident.

"Oh my god!" her sudden outburst made him jump as he turned on the lights.

"What is it? Did you remember something?" he questioned.

"Why are my parents' pictures here?" she questioned, rather upset.

He sighed heavily. So that was it?

"You left them here because we're married" he answered plainly.

Sometimes, he didn't know why, but either it was her voice or the way she said things that made him think she was acting…but obviously this wasn't the case. How could she be acting _this _good if she was the _**worst**_ actress that could ever exist in the entire universe? Not to mention the worst liar too.

He laughed to himself as he remembered her often clumsy ways of hiding surprises from him. How he would often see through them easily and act surprised in the end, and yet…this was no surprise.

Kazuma knew very well that she wouldn't just pop-out from behind him and say "Surprise!" or "Fooled you"…no, she wouldn't and why would that be? Because he was the stupidest idiot in the entire planet! How could he have let his guard down and allowed something like this to happen? This was probably the greatest mistake in his life…No. This **was** the greatest mistake he ever made.

A fault.

A sin.

A crime.

That was what he had caused and he was paying dearly for it.

….

Night was arriving quicker than anticipated.

He followed behind her, seeing where exactly she was headed, whether his or Teppei's room.

Obviously, it'd be the latter.

Fumino, noticing his presence lurking behind her, turned around furiously.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are only that you are Ojiro-_sensei_, alright! So buzz off you weirdo and let me sleep with my brother in peace!"

Her denial stung him, like venom in his bloodstream.

He didn't want to let her go…no matter how much she told him she didn't know him…he was not prepared to let her go!

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" she questioned as she put her brother to sleep.

"My bedroom? You mean our bedroom, since mine is being used as my working office, I sleep here!" he said as he placed himself, like a jealous child between her and Teppei.

"H-hey!" she said angrily as she moved to Teppei's side, but he blocked her from moving.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" she said as he held her tightly by the waist.

"No, I'm cold and there aren't enough blankets so you have to keep me warm!" he said stubbornly.

Fumino only sighed and turned around.

"Fine then, do what you want" she said as he held her waist and pulled her tightly towards him.

"Hey, you-!" she could see from the corner of her eyes a tear and an almost forlorn look.

"Why are you-?"

"Don't look at me!" he said angrily as he buried his head in the back of her neck.

She could feel his hands were trembling…but why?

Despite his constant protests, something inside her told her to console him, and yet that voice was beginning to irritate her that curiosity beat through her own caution and she eventually turned around.

What she saw made her heart feel as if it was being shredded by guilt.

The man in front of her was crying?

He closed his eyes and tiny sobs escaped his mouth as he tightened his grip on her waist and tried so hard to hold back his tears, but it was a futile attempt.

The moment her hand touched his cheek, he opened his tightly shut eyes and the tears flowed without his approval.

"F-fumino-?"

"Sh." She said for a moment and grabbed his face, placing it in her chest.

"F-fumino…w-what are you-?"

"It's okay. Don't cry. There…good boy…good boy…" she said as she caressed his hair with her hand.

The feeling of her small, slender fingers running through his hair and the warmth that she emitted from her on soft lulls made his restricted sobs escape one by one as he buried his face in her chest.

Fumino could tell his heart was aching…but why?

Was it because of all of this marriage business?

Or…was he _really_ in pain?

She didn't know and didn't quite understand either, but this she new…she felt something or some_one_ inside her crying too whenever she saw his face. As if her own consciousness was trying hard to tell her that something was wrong with all of this.

After his sobs quieted down, she could tell that he had fallen asleep…but, strange thing was that now _she_ couldn't sleep.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better" she thought as she covered her eyes with her arm and thought hard about the man whose head laid on her chest…his arms embracing her tightly.

….

When he awoke, he found himself hugging Teppei.

"Fumino-san?" he questioned as he got out of bed, alerted that she may have run off again.

"Morning" she said plainly as she cooked the eggs on the stove.

"G-good morning" he answered, surprised to see her cooking.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute, so you can go and sleep a while longer."

"No. It's fine, let me help you with the breakfast-" but as he got closer to her, she turned the spatula towards him and pointed it straight at his face.

"No thanks, a man shouldn't be helping a woman in the kitchen, now should he?"

Sensei smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, but between me and you…I wonder who's the better cook?"

It was like stepping all over her pride as a woman.

"Sit your butt down and let **me** do the cooking, alright?"

Again, he smiled.

"Alright"

….

He wasn't expecting the cooking to be so good and so delicious.

Afterall, even after she went to college, her cooking still hadn't improved a bit.

"it's good" he said.

She didn't respond and only laughed as she fed Teppei.

"Fumino, I said it's really good" he told her, trying hard to make her say, '_Thanks for the compliment…Kazuma'_, but no such thing ever came from her mouth.

"I heard you the first time, geez" she answered, annoyed that he wouldn't stop repeating 'it's good', making her blush embarrassingly.

"S-sorry" he backed out, almost immediately.

Fumino sighed. She couldn't believe she was doing this to a complete stranger.

She closed in on him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, retreating just as fast.

"Thanks" she said, her cheeks containing a light hue of red.

He blushed. "Y-your welcome" and stood up.

"Then, I'll wash the dishes."

"Yeah, go ahead"

Ojiro Kazuma could fight against any gang member…didn't matter whether they were man or woman, he could take on against every single motorcycle gangs just like he did back when he was a teenager, but…fighting against this misery inside him…he was weak.

A weak, blind fool that let his instincts as a man dominate his own reason.

He looked back at his 18 year old wife and smiled sadly.

Even if she couldn't remember him, that didn't stop the relationship that both held at the moment and instead only got it to be even more powerful.

_There is hope…_, he thought as he kept staring at Fumino,…_for her to remember me and to love me again…I'll make sure of that._

But what he least expected was that something in his plan to 'Win-Back-Fumino's-Heart' would contain a flaw…one that could destroy his chances forever.

**A/N: okay, that's it for chapter 2…pretty lengthy no?**

**Here's a preview for chapter 3…coming out on May 12****th**

_Chapter 3_

_Ojiro-sensei's heart felt like it had been shredded over and over again by a cheese grate._

"_Kaji-san…no…Fumino…could you be my girlfriend?" Kurosawa asked as he held her hand in his._

"_Please…don't…don't say 'yes'…don't say it" he kept thinking as he couldn't pull away from the scene._

"_S-sure…Kurosawa-kun" Fumino smiled __**his**__ beloved smile, his!_

_Ojiro watched with rage as Kurosawa smiled and jumped with joy as if he had won the lottery ticket or something and soon enough…what he feared came._

_With one hand, Kurosawa held her waist while with the other he grabbed her neck, pulling her towards him and claiming __**his**__ lips…the lips that Ojiro-sensei had restricted himself from having…the sweet nectar and softness of her lips that he had for once in his life had, only to be told that she didn't know him…those lips that he had tried hard to cherish, were now that guy's._

_He turned away and ran…somewhere…anywhere was safer than there._

_Eventually he led himself to a park only a few kilometers from the college campus. There he vented out his anger with the tree and everything else._

_Finally, one last blow to the tree wounded his knuckles to the point that they cracked, blood oozing out from the freshly opened wound._

_He tightened his grip and clutched his chest, hard._

"…_she's…not mine…anymore." He said, tears falling gently from his eyes._

_He lost her. _

_She belonged to Kurosawa now._

_She wasn't his…not anymore._

_Those beautiful smiles she gave him…were gone._

"_Sensei!" "I love you Kazuma!" "Sensei's the only one I could ever love"…those words…he would never hear them again._

_His wife, the girl he had worked so hard to protect, and in one careless action wounded her, lost her…for-…ever…_

"_What will I do?" he kept sobbing loudly. "What will I do?"_

**Author: I keep feeling bad for Kazuma**

**Kazuma: Then why the hell are you making me cry in every single chapter? **

**Author: Kyaa! Hell's Maa-kun is scary! Help me Fumino-san!**

**Fumino: Oi! Could you stop hurting our author?**

**Kazuma: (calms down) anyways what's this about you going out with Kurosawa in the next chapter?**

**Fumino: (irritated) it's none of your business!**

**Kazuma: Like hell it is, I'm your husband! (hell's maa-kun fully awakened)**

**Fumino: No you're not! I don't know you, you perverted-teacher-that-stole-my-first-kiss-when-I-wasn't-even-aware! I'm leaving!**

**Kazuma: Hey wait! I haven't finished talking to you young lady! Wait!**

**Author: Ahem…well, that was awkward…but I guess both have a point there…somewhere…anyways I don't own Faster than a Kiss or any of the characters, except for Ileana who was only involved in the first chapter…though…she's the one with the fault here…**

**I think I should thank Ileana, even though she's a ***** she was the one that made this story possible no?**

**Please R&R! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you for reading 'Unknown Past' and as promised here's chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

Fumino was taken by Ryuu to Nobara College & University, obviously the reason for this was because she didn't want to be anywhere near the 'perverted teacher' at the moment.

"Ne, Bun-chan?" Ryuu questioned as he drove both siblings to their schools.

"Yes?"

"Well, not to be prying or anything, but…have you gotten to remember much at all?"

Fumino looked at him quizzically.

"I guess that's a 'no', then…I apologize for having had questioned about it further…"

"It's alright! It's not your fault!" she said, immediately feeling a little guilty.

"I guess you still remain the same as ever, then…here we are"

"Thank you so much, Ryuu-sensei" she bowed down at him with respect. "By Teppei, I'll go and pick you up later, okay?"

"Hai! Have a nice day, Bun-chan!" Teppei waved at her cutely.

"~AW~ you are so cute!" she smiled as she hugged him tightly and ran back inside the school.

As Ryuu drove, he looked at Teppei through the rearview mirror.

"What's wrong, Teppei?"

"Sensei, Bun-chan doesn't remember Maa-kun, right?"

The boy asked it with such a straight face that Ryuu couldn't help but admit that the child had a very sharp mind…and eyes….much to his dismay.

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case"

"Then…what do I have to do to make Bun-chan remember how much she loves Maa-kun?"

"It's not _you_ who has to deal with the problem, but rather…" Ryuu stopped the car and leaned towards the window.

"Sensei?"

_More than anything….I wonder…how did this all originate?...Obviously, if it had been just amnesia, then any little thing that Maa-kun would've done could've triggered her memory…but…why?_

"Sensei!" Teppei called out.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I guess I was just staring off into space, anyways let's go back to school, alright?"

Teppei nodded silently and looked out his window.

"I can tell you want to ask me something else, what is it?"

Teppei flustered over how he should ask the following, so he eventually said it without stutter.

"Ryuu-sensei…Maa-kun…I've seen…is very affected by Bun-chan forgetting him and…well….Ken-Ken…likes Bun-chan…is it bad if someone else tries to take away a woman that is already married?"

Ryuu slammed the car to a complete stop **(Don't Try This At Home Kids….It is Dangerous!)**

"Oh, shit!" he said, covering his mouth with his hand before Teppei heard his 'highly-idolized' teacher curse.

_Why hadn't I thought of that? It was obvious that something of this problem could've grown even bigger! Damn it! I have to warn Maa-kun about this otherwise it'll all be a great chaos!_

He grabbed his phone and called him, but Ojiro-sensei was working at the moment so it couldn't be helped.

_I just hope that this won't become a bad-timing and ruin everything!_

…..

"Ne, Fumino, are you any better?" Sayo questioned as she looked at Fumino for a closer inspection.

"Um…who were you again?" fumino questioned.

"WHAT?"

"I'm just playing, of course I remember you…actually, at first I didn't know half of the people, but that teacher showed me a yearbook of all of our photos and gradually I began to remember you guys!" Fumino smiled proudly.

"Kaji-san!" Oka-chan ran to her with a teary face.

"Oka-chan, don't worry, I wouldn't forget my best friends!" Fumino smiled encouragingly.

"Um…Fumino, by 'that teacher', do you mean Ojiro-sensei?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…don't you usually call him 'Kazuma' or 'Sensei'?" Sayo questioned.

"Why would I do that? He's supposed to be my ex-teacher, right?"

"Because…he's your Danna-sama (husband)" Oka-chan cried out, making half of the class turn towards them.

Sayo tried to shut Oka with a look, but was surprised to see Fumino with an almost stoic face.

"Fumino,…you couldn't have possibly-?"

"Hey, Kaji, heard you got out of the hospital!" Kurosawa walked towards her, a bear on his right arm and a rose on the other.

"Yeah, coach!" she smiled refreshingly.

He blushed wildly.

"Well, anyways, here's a 'Congratulations' gift and a 'Get Well Soon' flower"

"Doesn't a rose in the language of flowers mean 'love-?"

But Haruka was shut up by Sayo.

"Wow, thanks, coach!" she smiled at him again.

"Okay, kids, class is ready and about to begin in any moment!" Ojiro-sensei came in.

"What the-? You aren't Ruka-sensei!" the kids whined.

"Well, Ruka had some trouble with his wife so he had to go back home" That's when his eyes went straight towards Fumino, who was still talking to Kurosawa, the bear and rose being held lovingly in her hands.

Angrily, he walked towards them.

"I'm gonna have to confiscate this!" he said as he took away the rose and the bear.

"Why the hell are you taking it away?" Kurosawa questioned, trying to take it back.

"I said class is about to start-!"

That's when everyone's attention had been lead towards Fumino.

She was crying.

"You're such a mean teacher…Kurosawa…kun…brought them for me…." She said in a timid voice.

Ojiro looked at her and sighed.

"Then, here" he said and threw them back at her.

"You-!" but Kurosawa's temper had been locked when Fumino smiled the moment she got her bear and rose back.

…..

During the entire lesson, Kazuma had to withstand watching _his_ wife flirting with Kurosawa.

That boy, how dare he show such a flushed face when _his_ girl was smiling at him.

He didn't know how much he had to take before he beat that kid to a pulp.

_Damn it…how can I withstand her making such a cute face in front of other guys?_

…..

When the lunch bell rang, Ojiro walked up to Fumino and pulled her out of the class, locking both of them inside the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, pushing him away from her body.

"I'd like to ask the same thing!" he said harshly. "Why the hell are you talking to that Kurosawa guy?"

"Is there a rule that says I can't?" she questioned.

He let out a sharp sigh. "Yes…in fact, there is…it's my rule. You live in my house, under my rules!"

"I'm not a child to obediently listen to you-!"

"But you are my** wife!**" he nearly yelled, "and you are living under my own expenses"

"Fine!" she said as she aimed for the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" he yelled after her.

"If living under the same roof as you implies that I can't have a normal life as a teenager then I'll go and live with Tomo-kun!" she said angrily and kept walking away.

This came as of shock to him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You really think I'll allow that?"

She could feel the coldness in his voice as he said it.

With tears in her eyes she turned away from him and ran.

…

_Maybe I was too harsh with her…I should go and apologize immediately before she does decide to take some action!_

He dashed towards every place she could've gone to, but his search was fruitless.

Finally, he reached the point in which he couldn't run anymore and decided to check the gym for a while.

That's where he found her…her…and Kurosawa…

"Fumino-san-!" he called out.

"I know you don't remember that damn teacher as your husband, but I guess that's of advantage to me then" Kurosawa said as he held her hand in his.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You see, you've always suffered because of him and its because of him that you're in this situation right now! That's why…I want to offer you my own proposal!"

Ojiro-sensei's heart felt like it had been shredded over and over again by a cheese grate.

"Kaji-san…no…Fumino…could you be my girlfriend?" Kurosawa asked as he held her hand in his.

_Please…don't…don't say 'yes'…don't say it_ he kept thinking as he couldn't pull away from the scene.

"S-sure…Kurosawa-kun" Fumino smiled **his** beloved smile, his!

Ojiro watched with rage as Kurosawa smiled and jumped with joy as if he had won the lottery ticket or something and soon enough…what he feared came.

With one hand, Kurosawa held her waist while with the other he grabbed her neck, pulling her towards him and claiming **his** lips…the lips that Ojiro-sensei had restricted himself from having…the sweet nectar and softness of her lips that he had for once in his life had, only to be told that she didn't know him…those lips that he had tried hard to cherish, were now that guy's.

He turned away and ran…somewhere…anywhere was safer than there.

Eventually he led himself to a park only a few kilometers from the college campus. There he vented out his anger with the tree and everything else.

Finally, one last blow to the tree wounded his knuckles to the point that they cracked, blood oozing out from the freshly opened wound.

He tightened his grip and clutched his chest, hard.

"…she's…not mine…anymore." He said, tears falling gently from his eyes.

He lost her.

She belonged to Kurosawa now.

She wasn't his…not anymore.

Those beautiful smiles she gave him…were gone.

"_Sensei!" "I love you Kazuma!" "Sensei's the only one I could ever love"…_those words…he would never hear them again.

His wife, the girl he had worked so hard to protect, and in one careless action wounded her, lost her…for-…ever…

"What will I do?" he kept sobbing loudly. "What will I do?"

…

When Fumino arrived home she found her bags in the front door.

"What are these for?" she questioned.

"You said you wanted to leave, right? Well, everything's ready so you don't have to worry about anything, I also called your Uncle Tomoyuki to come and pick you up."

Fumino sighed and looked at him, that's when she noticed his bleeding hand.

"What happened to you-?"

"Why should you care at all? Aren't you Kurosawa's girlfriend? Then go and have all the fun with him!" Ojiro-sensei said as he pulled his arm away ferociously from hers.

"But you're hurt-!"

He pulled his hand away and in the act of that, slapped her.

She tightened her grip and hit him hard in the head.

"You're right, I shouldn't be worrying about you, but I still will do so!" she said as she walked to the cupboard and got some bandages and alcohol.

"Now, this might sting a little, but bear with me" she said as she gently grabbed his and pressed the cotton against the wound.

"Ah…that…does sting…" he said wincing in pain.

"I know that you did this to yourself…why?" she said as she wrapped the bandage on his hand.

He turned away from her.

"You still won't tell me? Fine then…" she said as she got up.

"Wait…." He pulled her hand and brought her back down to the floor.

"I'm sorry…about the slap…" he said, noticing her red cheek.

She only smiled calmly at him.

"Does it really matter? This is nothing compared to the wound you have in your hand and besides, I know you didn't mean it…" again she stood up.

"How-…?"

"Hm?" she asked.

"How is it that you always know what I'm feeling and whether or not I have done something?"

At this she remained quiet.

"Even I don't know, but I guess…for starters, I'm at least accustomed to your type" she laughed.

There was a silence filling the room.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Well, I guess I should go then…I'll tell Ryuu-sensei to take Teppei to Tomo-kun's house later" she said as she reached out for the bags at the front of the door.

Without warning, the lights turned off and she felt a hand go around her waist and another over her mouth.

"Hello? Hey, Ojiro, I came to pick up my niece…are you there?" Tomoyuki questioned.

Fumino could see that Ojiro-sensei was carefully looking out the window.

"I guess he's not, damn it, why call me if you won't be here? You stupid teacher!" Tomoyuki said as he walked away.

"What are you doing? Didn't you want me to leave?" she questioned as she tried to see him through the dark.

Even without the light, she could see that his expression was sad…lonely…like the last time.

"No, I only obliged to your own selfishness…you were the one that wanted to leave…remember?" he answered.

"Why you-!" but the moment that she tried to hit him, her body flew towards the floor and where he tried to grab her, both ended up in a problematic situation.

"I'm sorry!" she said worriedly while trying to pick herself up, but he pulled her back.

"I want you, Fumino…that's why I'd go as far as hurting myself…that's why…I can't let any other man have you….I don't want that guy to touch you as he pleases…and neither do I want you to look at any other man but me…" he whispered in her ear.

"Why are you-?" but she didn't finish her sentence.

He had already caught her in his trap.

_Please! _He said as he kept kissing her. _Even if she refuses, let this night last a little longer, let her remember me, let her be mine, I want her….I wish for her….It's not enough even if I have her body…I want her heart, her soul, I want her to look at me! Just like she used to…Please, God, please let her accept me this night!_

Soon, he felt Fumino's hands envelope his neck and both were dominated by each other's feelings.

In that dark night, Sensei finally had what he yearned for…her.

But the consequences only multiplied until one side realized their true faults.

**a/n: so what do you guys think? Well I know it may have been rushed, but there are always reason for the inevitable, ne? **

**So anyways here's a preview of chapter 4 coming out on June 3****rd****.**

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**What the hell are you talking about?" Ryuu questioned Maa-kun as he grabbed him from the collar, "You mean to say you really had something to do with Fumino's amnesia?"**_

_**Kazuma looked at him with a serious face.**_

"_**No, Maa-kun, you have to be kidding me, right? Tell me it's all a joke!"**_

_**But there was no such thing being proven in his eyes.**_

"_**How could you do this to her?"**_

"_**I don't know, Ryuu! I don't know…all I know is that you were right….Ileana was, in a sense, my dream woman and for her to flirt around with me…I didn't think it'd lead to this…" Ojiro said.**_

"_**I guess your father knows you better than what you imaged, ne?" Ryuu said, trying hard to calm down. "But, every man goes through that, at least I know you didn't completely fall for her-"**_

_**Again, there was that same penetrating silence in the air.**_

"_**No….no, Maa-kun don't tell me that-"**_

"_**There had been an incident in those two weeks that I followed her to a hotel and –"**_

"_**Sensei?" Fumino asked, her face filled with shock.**_

"_**Fumino, I-"**_

"_**So, then…you did have something to do with Ileana-sensei, didn't you?"**_

_**She regained her memories?**_

"_**No, Fumino I- Listen to me please!" Ojiro said as he grabbed her, but she only pushed him away.**_

"_**I don't want to hear anymore of you! I thought that you were innocent and I was stupid enough to still trust in you!"**_

"_**No, Fumino, it's not what you think it is it's just that-!"**_

"_**I'm sorry if I don't have that appeal as a woman, afterall, that night must've been just out of guilt, no?"**_

"_**Of course not, Fumino! You know I really loved you and that I made love to you because I wanted you-!"**_

_**She slapped him hard, but he only grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.**_

"_**I hate you….this time I want nothing more to do with you!" she said, but he wouldn't let her run away from him.**_

_**He pushed Ryuu out of the way and pulled her towards their apartment.**_

_**He threw her into the couch and locked the door behind him. **_

"_**Then…shall I show you how serious I am…for real?" he questioned as he loosened his tie.**_

_**Fumino stared at him, anger and embarrasement clearly written in her face.**_

_**a/n: yeah, so, you'll just have to wait to know how this goes on! Love ya all and keep reviewing! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about being late with it, but I had to return the laptop to the school and my own laptop is at its own breaking point. It might take a while to update the rest of the chapters, but bear with me for a bit. Here's chapter 4 and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! -sorry for the lateness-**

**Chapter 4**

Kazuma looked at his surroundings and immediately remembered last night's occurence.

He would've thought it all a dream...a sick, twisted dream in which he transformed into the hungry wolf who commanded the innocent lamb to his own amusement and his own enjoyment in bed, but that wasn't a fantasy...more, a reality.

He was half-naked and beside him was a still figure of a woman; her body gently draped by the sheets and her hair running smoothly on the linen of the bed.

His hands twirled around her hair before moving towards her curved and gently sliding his fingers down her chest, to her waist and finally to her thighs.

Fumino blinked, she felt the strange touch of a hand running all over her body that sent chills up and down her spine. She turned around and was face to face with that stranger who stole her virginity like a beast.

Almost immediately, she jumped from the bed.

"No...no...no, I couldn't have done this!" she broke into tears that left him speechless.

"Fumino? What's wrong-?"

"Don't touch me!" she cried as she covered her face with her hands.

"No, this was a mistake! A big mistake! I betrayed Kurosawa-kun and only minutes after I became his girlfriend!"

This was his own breaking point.

Anger seeping into his soul, he arched her up and held back her hands, sending her mouth into a heavenly bliss that left her shocked and frozen.

"Don't mention that guy's name when you've made love to me! Don't ever say even a trace of his name when you became my woman!"

"Let...me...go...!" she pushed him, but he allowed no more and kept kissing her and touching her as he pleased.

"You...bastard!" she cried out and punched him, sending him backwards.

She grabbed her clothes and immediately changed.

"It doesn't matter who you are, whether you're my husband, fiancee, boyfriend, etc. Right now I am responsible for being Kurosawa's girlfriend and even if I gave my body to you, you will not have my love or my affection!" she glanced at him with a hate-filled look and slammed the door shut as she walked out of his apartment, leaving him speechless and in pain.

* * *

It was strange for Kazuma to be acting out of it, even in school.

He couldn't stop from looking at how Fumino rejected his presence and smiled lovingly at Kurosawa.

Didn't matter where; before, during, or after school, they would always be together and he...he would always be aching inside with an unbearable pain that made him clutch his heart with a tight grip, begging it to stop churning.

"Sensei, are you alright?" a voice rung out from behind.

"Oh, yes I'm al- ILeana?" he questioned as he turned around to see the foreign beauty. The cause of this entire disaster. The reason for his pain.

* * *

"...ILeana?"

Even though she was meters away from him, she could still hear his voice and that name...that name rung a bell...Like an emergency bell when there's a fire somewhere...and stung her deeply.

"What's wrong Fumino?" Kurosawa asked as he noticed her wincing in pain, while clutching her head.

"N-nothing, just a bad headache" she forced a smile and like blind fool, he ignored her and kept talking.

_what is this feeling? What the hell is going on?_

"Yo, Kaji, I need to talk to you for a sec..." it was Kana-san and Oka-chan.

"Hey, I'm in the middle-" but Kurosawa was cut short with Kana.

"Buzz off spartan!" she said angrily while pulling Fumino with an abrupt force that left her speechless.

"What is it, Kana-san?"

"Don't 'What is it' me! Aren't you going to do something about that?"

"About what?"

"That!" Kana said as she pulled Fumino's head towards where Ojiro and Ileana were talking.

"Why should I?" she asked, turning her head back at them.

"Aw, for crying out loud! She's the reason you're in this mess, Fumino!"

"What mess? What are you guys talking about you're not making any sense!"

"Kaji-san, Ileana sensei was the reason you forgot about Ojiro sensei because you got a shock when you saw Ojiro sensei kissing Ileana sensei but that wasn't true because your danna-sama would never hurt you that way!" Oka-chan cried out.

"Oka-chan?"

"It's true" Kana said angrily, "As far as we've heard from Ryuu-sensei, Ojiro-sensei's father sent Ileana-sensei to make you and Ojiro-sensei get into a fight, resulting in your divorce, but since you ran into the street and got into that accident, they thought it was better when you came out with your damn amnesia and forgot all about your husband, but other than that...we're telling you...he's innocent!"

"Look, I don't get it why you guys are defending that guy so much?"

"Because he's your husband!"

"Whatever he is I don't-?"

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her head and she fell immediately to the floor.

"Kaji?"

"Kaji-san!" both girls cried out as they shook their friend who fell unconcious.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Ileana?" Kazuma questioned angrily.

"My my, is that any way to treat your 'mistress'?" Ileana questioned seducingly as she walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU-"

"Ah, ah, ah! You can't deny it since you and I have some history together!" she smiled devilishly.

"What the hell are you talking about I never-"

"You didn't deny my coquetish looks either, Ka-zu-ma-chan" she pointed at his noise and touched it with the tip of her finger.

Suddenly, he heard Kana and Oka cry out to Kaji and was surprised to see Fumino on the floor, unconcious.

* * *

Just before Kurosawa had the chance to take her, Ojiro-sensei picked her up.

"Hey, she's my girl-"

"Yeah, but she is my woman" he gave him his deadly 'Hell's Maa-kun' glare that kept Kurosawa frozen in place.

"Are you heading off to the nurse's office?" OKa-chan asked.

"NO, Oka-san, I'm heading off home. It's better to take my wife with me before any serpents try to take her" he said, looking straight at Ileana who only stormed off.

"OKay, but can you tell us when she get's better?" Kana asked.

"Sure thing, afterall, any friends of my wife are friends of mine, right?" he winked at them happily.

"Yeah, sure, sensei" Kana teased.

* * *

It burned.

She felt something burning inside her body; both her heart and mind were wounded.

Not even when she saw him- _him? Who?_

Even when the car ran over her she didn't feel like she was burning in hell- _what car? What's happening to me? Why am I remembering these things that I have no recollection of?_

Her hands made their way to her head as she clutched it hard and squirmed in agony.

Soon enough, memories began to fill her head and before she knew it, it was becoming overwhelming.

"SENSEI!" she cried as she stood up from the futon.

"Sensei...sensei...where's sensei...?..." she gasped for air as she tried to calmly breathe.

Suddenly, she began to hear voices outside the room.

One belonged to Ryuu-sensei, the other one...to her husband.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryuu questioned Maa-kun as he grabbed him from the collar, "You mean to say you really had something to do with Fumino's amnesia?"

Kazuma looked at him with a serious face.

"No, Maa-kun, you have to be kidding me, right?" Tell me it's all a joke!"

But there was no such thing being proven in his eyes.

"How could you do this to her?"

"I don't know, Ryuu! I don't know...all I know is that you were right...Ileana was, in a sense, my dream woman and for her to flirt around with me...I didn't think it'd lead to this..." Ojiro said.

"I guess your father knows you better than what you imagined, ne?" Ryuu said, trying hard to calm down. "But, every man goes through that, at least I know you didn't completely fall for her-"

Again, there was that same penetrating silence in the air.

"No...no, Maa-kun don't tell me that-"

"There had been an incident in those two weeks that I followed her to a hotel and-"

"Sensei?" Fumino asked, her face filled with shock.

"Fumino, I-" _she was listening?_

"So, then...you did have something to do with Ileana-sensei, didn't you?"

"How did you-?" _she regained back her memories?_

"No, Fumino I- Listen to me please!" Ojiro said as he grabbed her, but she only pushed him away.

"I don't want to hear anymore of you! I thought that you were innocent and I was stupid enough to still trust in you!"

"No, Fumino, it's not what you think it is it's just that-!"

"I'm sorry if I don't have that appeal as a woman, afterall, that night must've been just out of guilt, no?"

"Of course not, Fumino! You know I really loved you and that I made love to you because I wanted you-!"

She slapped him hard, but he only grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I hate you...this time I want nothing more to do with you!" she said, but he wouldn't let her run away from him.

He pusehd Ryuu out of the way and pulled her towards their apartment.

He threw her into the couch and locked the door behind him.

"Then...shall I show you how serious I am...for real?" he questioned as he loosened his tie.

Fumino stared at him, anger and embarrasement clearly written in her face.

* * *

"Don't...touch me...you...liar...cheater!" she thrashed out at him.

True she was still feeling weak to the bone because of the sudden overflowing of emotions and memories, but she could still put out a fight!

Kazuma unbuttoned his shirt and pressed his chest hard against hers as he pulled down the spaghetti-straps from her shirt, down to her shoulders, nibbling her neck with utmost care.

"Stop...it!" she cried out as she tried to kick him, but it was no use. Even if she tried to stand up.

"Don't you remember Tomoyuki and I fighting in Judo, that means I'm a master at pinning down now"

His devilish smile charmed her, but she still would not forget his betrayal.

"You...devil..." she cried angrily as she turned away from him.

"Yeah, and this devil will make your trip to hell become lustful" he said as he kissed her.

As she moved away from him, Fumino jerked back and said softly, "I...hate...you..."

This made him stop.

"I told you before" she said angrily, while trying to get up, "That even if you were to have my body a thousand times or make love to me a thousand times I still won't believe you or love you! You betrayed me and my love for you!"

"..."

"Yes, that's the same exact look you had when you caught me looking at you making out with Ileana-sensei! I believed, for the faintest moment that you may have been innocent, then the accident happen and now...when I regain my ability to trust you, I find out that you **were** interested in her and that you went as far as to take her to a hotel and...ugh...enough is enough..." she cried.

Before she got up, though, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her.

"Ngh...no! No matter how many times you try to make me love you I still won't-!"

Abruptly, he slapped her.

"Would you just shut up and listen to me for once!" he yelled.

Intimidated, she drew back.

"Please, just listen to me Fumino" he begged as he slumped against her stomach and wrapped his arms around her...tightening his grip and not loosening it for fear that she might leave.

"Alright...tell me..." she said, remaining quiet and unmoving as he buried his head in her stomach.

"Just let me compose myself again and I promise I'll tell you everything that happened...in those two weeks..." he said as he begged in his mind for her to wrap her arms around his head or at least brush her fingers through his hair, but she did no movement to please him.

He tightened his grip harder and got up, looking straight at her honest reddish brown eyes.

_Here goes nothing...please, just don't hate me after you've realized the truth..._ he begged as he opened his mouth and got ready to speak.

**A/N: Well hope you guys liked it so far.**

**Unfortunately, this time I won't put a preview to leave you guys at a cliffhanger and frankly, its sometimes hard to remember what it is I write in the previews to add to the following chapters. This one was quite lengthy so I'm not surprised if I suddenly have to combine these as chapters 4 &5, but I'm not sure about that.**

**0_0? What in the world is Sensei hiding from those two weeks with Ileana?**

**Chapter 5 will come out on July 7th-10th _(decision on day may vary)_**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'm really sorry about the date extension. I know you guys were eager to read it soon. For that I apologize deeply. and Thank you for reading my stories, I'm glad many of you like it! Sayonara! Ashita matane!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know you're all very disappointed in the fact that I did not upload this chapter when I had promised, therefore I will not be able to provide with said information anymore...I really apologize for having had disappointed you all like that...please, enjoy this chapter.**

The silence was overbearing. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wished she said something, anything to break this silence, but she didn't and she made no movement to do so.

The moment he looked up at her, he wished he hadn't.

She looked like a statue of a Greek goddess...no signs of emotion, yet betrayal and disappointment clearly written in her eyes.

"Fumino...the truth is that I...that Ileana and I...we..." Suddenly, there was a loud beeping noise.

* * *

He awoke to find himself alone in the futon.

"Huh?...W-what happened-?" he turned around to feel a letter next to his pillow.

Immediately he opened it.

It read:

**Dear Ojiro Kazuma,**

**I don't quite understand what my relationship with you is exactly and I'm even more confused now ever since...well..._that _happened last night. Even so, that doesn't mean that I accept my_marriage _with you as a fact...for now, its better if you and I don't see each other. Right now my sole responsibility is to be with Kurosawa-kun because he is my boyfriend. I'm sorry, I don't know why I let my vulnerable self succumb to you in the first place. Good bye.**

** Sincerely, **

** Kaji Fumino**

He reread the paper. Was she actually apologizing to him for that night of love both shared? Not only that, but the events that his dream had were actually turning out like what he saw! Finally, after much thought, he disintegrated the paper with his bare hand and got dressed.

On his way out, he noticed Ryuu looking outside the apartment.

"Ryuu? What the hell are you doing out here?" Ojiro questioned, as he glared at his friend.

"I was gonna ask you about last night, but considering that your face says it all I'll tell you my opinion"

"I don't care about you f***** opinion! Look, if that's all you're stalling me for then I'd suggest you zip it right now!" Kazuma continued to walk away from him, until he heard Ryuu mention Fumino.

"I said that Fumino took Teppei today from my apartment early in the morning and left with Tomoyuki-san" the he added with a sly smile, "Just so you know"

Kazuma glared at his friend and returned an even better smile. "Thanks for that advice, I'll go and check there!" and ran like a mad dog, Hell's Maa-kun fully unleashed.

* * *

"So, tell me again what exactly happened with Ojiro-_sensei?_" Tomoyuki asked as he looked at Fumino, who was blushing endlessly ever since she called him to pick her and Teppei up from the apartments.

"W-Well...we sort of...um...Well, what does it matter now?" she screamed angrily, her uncle's own tense aura blazing even more.

"Alright then, don't worry, you can stay here as long as you like!" Tomoyuki answered as he held her hands in his, determination set straight in his eyes.

"Thank you, Tomo-kun" Fumino smiled exhaustedly.

Fumino went inside the bathroom. She wanted to feel the hot water melting her worries away, but that only brought about new worries.

_Why is it...Why is it that if I'm supposed to hate **that guy** for...practically abusing me...why is it that I still feel his essence lingering in my body; his warmth, his well-toned muscles, his beautiful grey eyes, his soft hair...heck, nearly everything in my body is screaming for him! WHY? _She began to thrash around in the tub, the water splashing everywhere.

"Fumino, are you alright?" Tomoyuki asked from the other side of the door.

"Um..yes! I'm fine, I was just..._thinking_...I guess" she answered modestly.

"Oh, well, if you need anything tell me, 'kay?"

"Okay!" she answered.

The moment she was about to get out, she felt a light sting in her head. _What in the world?_ she thought as she held her head with one hand.

_Ka...Ka...Kazu-_

"Hey, Fumino!" Tomoyuki said as he knocked on the door.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm out of milk and eggs, I'm gonna run down to the store for some, okay?"

"No need! I'll go and get some!" _Serves that I'll manage to get these stupid, useless thoughts out of my head!_

She quickly changed and ran out of the bathroom and into the cold night before her uncle could even respond.

* * *

Fumino was running with all her might; here and there she stopped for a breather, and then continued to run, with no success.

None of her thoughts left her mind and only multiplied by the millions. Suddenly, it began to rain.

"Oh great, now what else?" she questioned as she ran to the nearest park. Since there was no covering to protect her from the rain or any nearby building, she decided to cover herself with the jacket she had on.

True, it was cold, but neither the weather nor the temperature affected her the slightest bit. _Why can't I take him out of my mind? Why?_ she questioned angrily as her thoughts kept on relating to that man; the one whom everyone called her husband.

_Why did this have to happen to me?_ She didn't understand why her feelings were mixing up between her original hatred to pure...love? _NO! No! That can't be it! I can't...love him!_

As she was fumbling over the newly developed feelings towards her _much hated _man, she didn't realize a familiar tall figure walking towards her.

"Kaji-san?" Kurosawa asked as he noticed her lovely figure bent towards the floor.

"Huh? Ah, Kurosawa-kun!" she suddenly said, startled that he showed up in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing out here? And in this rain?" he questioned angrily. She knew he was reprimanding her, but she couldn't help but giggle at his seriousness.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house for a while" he said as he pulled her towards his direction.

"Ah, but Kurosawa-kun! I have to get home and take the groceries to my uncle before-"

"Nonsense, you're my girlfriend, so its only natural that as your boyfriend I have a need to protect you, alright" he smiled childishly at her, as if he was filled with pride by the title of 'Boyfriend to Kaji Fumino'.

_Oh, Kurosawa-kun..._she thought sadly as he kept on smiling and talking about the duties of a loyal boyfriend.

* * *

Tomoyuki heard a knock from the door, so he supposed it was Fumino coming back from the store.

"You're late young lady-" but what he didn't expect was to be met eye-to-eye with the devil himself.

"Where's my wife?" he questioned angrily. Hell's Maa-kun had not calmed down enough to politely ask her uncle where she was.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Another demon king exploded out of his shell.

"Because I'm her husband, legally, and now even more so that she's _my woman, _so if you would so kindly as to tell me where she is I'd greatly appreciate that-" but he was thrown down, Tomo-kun style onto the floor.

A judo fight soon broke out between the two of them.

"I warned you that if you ever did anything to her I'd take her away from you!"

"Yeah, but that was when she was still in school! She's 18 already and a full-pledged woman, more than anything she belongs to me solely!"

"You bastard!" Tomoyuki yelled angrily, "You think that just because she's your wife you're allowed to treat her anyway you want! Hell, you don't even know how many times she called me to tell me how you neglected her at home and at school! At first I thought that it was because you were a college teacher now and there was no way in hell that you would have time for her...but now...now I realize that it was because you were screwing around with another woman!"

"You think that I wanted to do that? I never meant to hurt her, but my father was persistent with the fact that since I was the eldest son I had to return to him and to the Ojiro family! If I didn't he'd send someone to hunt her down and separate her from me! Do _you_ know how worried I was every day that they'd do something to her! The only way to keep a distance from her was if I was caught being unfaithful to her and not only that but the person in question was also part of my father's plot to separate her from me..."

Both men were beaten and bruised rather badly, but they kept on their fight; verbally, of course.

"Does it look like I care about what you were planning? The sole fact is that you wounded my niece, and that is something I will never allow you to do again!"

"Look, yeah, okay! Maybe, for a split second I liked the chick Ileana, but that doesn't mean that I didn't think of Fumino every time I was talking with her! Fumino is the only existence in this world I'd die for! I love her too much that it pained me every time to see her expression and now...it's even more painful to be apart from her...and now that she is Kurosawa's girlfriend I...I was beside myself with jealousy that I..."

"You son of a-!"

"I didn't hurt her! There's still a chance of her feelings for me! I know it! She loves me! She still does! If she didn't, she wouldn't have willingly given herself to me the night before..." Kazuma said as he fell to the floor. "I know that you're against it, Tomoyuki-san, but I love her so much that my heart is bursting ever since I found out that she didn't remember me at all"

After a long silence, Tomoyuki finally gave out too and sat beside him.

"Listen, man...I know what you're going through, trust me, I felt that same pain, if not greater when my brother...at any rate, you must understand my concern as a guardian too...Fumino is my only niece as well as Teppei being my only nephew...if something ever happened to these guys, I don't know how I'll be able to live with it"

"I'm so sorry...I harmed your niece with an intention to protect her..."

Tomoyuki smirked and replaced it soon enough with a frown.

"Tell me, and I know what it is you're gonna say, but I want to know too what happened those weeks with that chick, Ileana...More than understanding my niece, I wanna understand your point of view on all of this..."

Ojiro sighed. The truth had to come out sooner or later.

_**Flashback**_

_"Kazuma-sama, your father has requested an audience with you..." the head butler informed as he answered the phone._

_"Tell that damn old man to mind his own business, I don't belong to that family anymore and my top priority right now is something else...besides, I'm busy right now, you can't call me during working hours..."_

_"I apologize deeply for that Kazuma-sama, but it seems that your father has **ordered** me to bring you one way or another"_

_Ojiro-sensei sighed heavily and whispered in a barely audible voice that he knew only the trained ears of the head butler would be able to hear. _

_"Fine, I'm going tonight right after school, tell him to wait 'till then"_

_"Yes, sir" the head butler answered as he hung up from the other line._

_"Damn it! I thought he said he wouldn't bother me anymore!" Ojiro-sensei beat a book to a pulp without realizing that the other teachers were frightened to continue working...or watching him._

_...5 hours later..._

_"You requested my presence, father?" Kazuma bowed down, not looking at the man directly._

_"Yes, I want to question whether or not you've planned to let go of that foolish dream and are willing to pursue something worthy of your name"_

_"With all due respect, **father**, I'm not planning on giving up my work as a teacher and neither will I pursue that title that you so forcefully want to give me"_

_"Then why continue carrying on the Ojiro name? You might as well have thrown it away" the man answered bitterly._

_"Believe me," Kazuma glowered, "If I could have, I would have...I would've been much more happier having mother's last name, but you always refused to speak to me about her, let alone speak to me at all!"_

_"You insolent-!"_

_"If that's all you want then I'll take my leave!" Kazuma was about to get out, when he heard his father begin to laugh._

_"Do you think its that easy to get out of here? Now, let's continue our conversation, shall we?"_

_"What are you going at-?"_

_"I heard that you got married to a minor 2 years ago, is that true?"_

_"My personal life doesn't concern you-!"_

_"Well, nevermind, if its true or not, I don't really care...but I do tell you this, if you refuse to listen to me and come back to the family, I will personally make that child suffer for ever coming inside the Ojiro household..."_

_"Don't you dare-!"_

_"You want to bet against your own father?"_

_Kazuma tightened his fist, harshly. This man was seriously planning on doing something to Fumino!_

_"I refuse," Hell's Maa-kun answered, surprising his father, "If you ever and I mean **ever** plan on touching **my wife**, let it be directly or through your henchmen, I will personally get rid of you and make you suffer, old man!"_

_"How dare you speak to your father in that-?"_

_"You're not my father, you never were and just as you publicly deny my existence in society, so will I!"_

_With that, he walked out of the office, not noticing the smile his father had plastered in his face._

_"Sir, shall we go after him?"_

_"I don't think you'll be a match for him at all, that child's grown up more than I can bargain for" Then Mr. Ojiro turned towards the butler and said. "Why don't you call **her **in?"_

_"She has already been located, sir"_

_"Good, then this'll be easy...son, had you taken my offer the first time, this wouldn't even have come, but since you refuse...let's see how serious you are about not being an Ojiro..." the man smiled as he kept on staring at the door his son had just exited._

_**End of Flashback**_

****"So your father threatened to hurt my niece in exchange for you to return to that family?" Tomoyuki questioned.

"More than likely, he only said he'd make her suffer for ever having agreed to marry me" Kazuma answered.

Tomoyuki sighed. _So things really are that complicated, huh?_ "Fine, Ojiro-kun, but I'll tell you this, you still have some explaining to do about that chick and Fumino's condition...more to Fumino than me. Continue"

Kazuma sighed heavily.

This wasn't going to be easy to tell.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, at any rate, I'll leave a small cliffhanger for you all to at least expect. Next chapter coming on January 5th.**

****_"What are you doing, Kurosawa-kun? Let me go!" Fumino cried as he held her tightly by the arms, pushing her against the wall._

_"Why did you let him make you yours! You kept on saying that you both had never done anything even though you were married!" Kurosawa yelled at her angrily._

_"Y-You knew...You knew that I was married to him?"_

_"...Yes, I did. Everyone did!"_

_"Then why did you ask me to be your girlfriend if you knew that I was married to him?"_

_"Because I've always wanted you, when I first asked you out you quickly replied, 'sorry', only for me to realize that you had already been married to that stupid teacher-!"_

_"Don't speak about sensei that way!" she slapped him, suddenly, the pain in her head returned._

_"Sensei...sensei...Kazuma!" she suddenly realized everything that had happened. "Y-You! Let me go this instant!" she yelled at him._

_"So what? Just 'cause you remember you think I'll let you go?" he answered angrily. "No, Fumino, you've hurt me more than you could've ever bargained for and you will pay the consequences!" he pushed her harder against the wall and traced her neck with his fingers up until her lips._

_"Sensei!..." she cried as she remembered everything, absolutely everything. How she hurt him, how she denied him, how she accepted Kurosawa, and how her husband made love to her...she was crumbling inside, filled with pain and sorrow. Everything was back and now, she was erasing him again, because of a stupid incident._

_As Kurosawa was about to kiss her, she cried out one last time for her sole lover. "KAZUMA!"_

**A/N: ****Hope ****you guys enjoy it! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here u go guys, sorry its a little late :P**

****Kazuma stared at the cup of tea in front of him. He hadn't taken a sip from it ever since Tomoyuki offered it to him.

"Well?" Tomoyuki asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait another day until you finally feel relaxed enough to confess me your sins?"

Kazuma knew that Tomoyuki was nowhere near patient enough (or at least he lacked it at that moment) to wait for his mind to set the order of things in a way that it didn't seem like a lie, but it didn't seem like he was being ignorant of his surroundings either.

After a heavy sigh, Kazuma proceeded.

"Well, it all began the day after I spoke with my father..." he began.

_**Flashback**_

_"Good morning, sunshine!" Ojiro Kazuma beamed as he noticed his wife 'trying' to cook. "Is that for me darling? You know I'd eat anything that came from your precious hands..." he took her hand in his and kissed it, smiling as he saw her blushing. "Or instead, shouldn't I eat you?"_

_"Sensei, stop it!" she said as she handed him his bento._

_"Ouch, sorry...You didn't have to throw the bento at me, ~sweetheart~" he smiled sadistically at her._

_She only blushed even more._

_The moment he was about to walk out the door, Fumino looked up at him, her hand was holding his shirt._

_**How cute..**he thought, **She wants her good morning kiss...well, why not give it to her now?**_

_The moment he was about to bent down to kiss her, though, his phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Ah, yes, Ojiro-sensei?" it was Lao-sensei on the other side of the line, he sounded...flustered?_

_"Yes, this is me"_

_"Yeah, um...the Principal told me that he needed you to come earlier today...we have a new teacher and she'll be...um...needing a guide..."_

_"Um, yeah sure, I'll be there quickly, bye" he hung up. **Was he...stuttering? **he asked himself as he looked at the phone strangely._

_"Is something the matter?" Fumino asked._

_"No, nothing, they just need me for something at school...sorry but I'm going to have to leave quickly, bye" he only gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran. How could he know that that was the last time he would ever kiss her that way?_

_..._

_Once he reached school, he was surprised to find a very beautiful, if not seductive, foreign woman sitting in the bench outside the school building._

_"Um, may I help you with something?" he asked in English, as to make sure to treat her respectfully, if she were a foreigner._

_"Oh, you must be , right?" the woman gleamed as she answered in English._

_"Yes, that's me"_

_"Oh, you're just as handsome as they say you were!"_

_"Who's 'they'?" he muttered under his breath as he smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kazuma Ojiro"_

_"Nice to meet you, my name is Lilian Ileana, but everyone calls me Ileana because it goes with both my name and last name"_

_"O-Okay, then Ileana-san, please come with me, I'll show you around the place..."_

_And so their meetings had begun. Often, they were at public sites and sometimes in secret. He felt strange whenever he was with her. His heart would start beating rapidly and he would always be flustered whenever they spoke about each other. So many days were they together that he neglected the fact that Teppei was often waiting at home with his big sister...what was her name again?_

_Days and days went by where he began to forget both Fumino and Teppei, heck, he forgot where he even lived. Before he realized it, 2 weeks had passed by since the last time he spoke to his wife._

_One day, before the two weeks ended, Ileana had called in sick, so as her fellow colleague, he had to go visit her and see if she was better._

_"Ileana, its me, Kazuma, may I come in?" he called through the intercom of the apartments._

_"Yeah, come up, Kazuma!" she smiled as she opened the door._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, just a little sick, I guess, but no worries!" she smiled._

_"Okay, you just sit still and I'll cook for you, okay?"_

_"Okay" _

_As he began to chop the soup, he felt something strange. **Where have I seen this congee before?** he thought as he looked at the chopped onions. There was something sweet, almost gentle as he stared at the congee in the bowl._

_"Am I going to eat that?" she asked as she dove in. "Mmm...its really good!" she smiled as she dove in for more._

_After she was done eating, he remembered where it was that he had seen the congee._

_"Fumino!" he said as he stood up. How could he forget that he had his wife waiting for him endlessly every day and every night until he arrived home?_

_"Fumino?" Ileana asked._

_"Ah, yeah, she's my wife you see and she's waiting at home"_

_"Strange, I didn't think you'd have a wife, how is she?"_

_"She's fine I think..."_

_"No, I mean, is she better looking than me?"_

_Now that was an answer he couldn't give her. Ileana's chest was...well...bigger than Fumino's, heck, it even surpassed Meg's. The sex appeal Ileana emitted was also way different than Fumino's. Not to mention that this woman looked perfectly coordinated in every form, whereas Fumino messed up more than she helped around the house._

_"Well, not quite..." he answered as he scratched the back of his head. He was too busy thinking about Fumino's difference to Ileana to notice Ileana's grin._

_"Well, then, that means that you're going to have to inspect closer..." she began to undress._

_"Wait! What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to stop her, which only ended with both of them on the bed._

_"Ileana, stop this isn't-" he was shut up by her mouth covering his._

_"No..stop...Ileana..." he said as he began to lose himself within the kiss, until he began to kiss her back._

_His hand began to caress her body as he trailed from her leg to her waist and that's where he stopped._

_**"No! No! Get a grip! This isn't fair for Fumino! I married Fumino! I love Fumino! The one I want in bed with me is Fumino!"** he thought as he stood up, grabbed his coat and walked away._

_"Kazuma!" Ileana yelled after him, but he was already outside._

_"What the hell have I done?" he asked as he stood outside the building. "I've cheated on Fumino! She'll hate me for sure if she finds out about this..." he soon realized that his phone remained in her apartment. He didn't feel like getting it, so he called for it._

_What he didn't expect was the fact that his phone had been left open on the table beside the couch. _

_"Yeah, Hello, this is Ojiro Kazuma, I-" he said when the line immediately answered, but was cut short when he heard a voice calling from far away._

_"Yes, I did as you told me, sir" he heard Ileana's voice on the other end._

_"What in the world? Ileana?" he asked, but he didn't recieve an answer._

_"Yes, I seduced him...Yes, it seems that he was in fact easy to deceive, after all, it seems that I was his 'dream girl', no?"_

_"Is she talking about me?"_

_"Mr. Ojiro, please, I have it all under control...now about the money you promised me-...Yes, it would've all worked out had he not thought about his stupid little wife..he would've been all over me by now..." she said._

_"She was working for my father?" he closed the phone and punched the wall. "How could I have been so stupid?" Then he began to think about Fumino._

_As he walked home that night, he didn't even want to face Fumino._

_When he came home, she was smiling widely at him, a trusting look in her eyes that he had been working all night._

_"Welcome back!" she smiled. He decided to play mean with her. Instead of smiling at her, he did it to Teppei. Instead of complimenting her, he did it to Teppei. All the love and affection he wanted to give to her, he used Teppei. It was as if he was basically stating, "I care for your brother, but you are no longer my concern". The pained expression she showed him every time he neglected her, only added to the burden in his chest. _

_Afterwards, he didn't expect Ileana to show up with his phone. "So, Kazuma, I think you've heard everything, didn't you?"_

_"I did" he answered, no emotion in his voice or his face._

_"That doesn't mean that we can't have fun once in a while" she said as she curled her hands around his tie. "After all, you enjoyed 'that' didn't you?"_

_"No, I did not. If you've already recieved what you wanted, then there is no need for you to continue being here" he said as he removed her hand. _

_"Oh please, I-" he noticed she stared behind him to the door. The moment he was about to turn towards the door, she grabbed his face and kissed him as passionately as the night before. He didn't understand what was going on, until he heard a familiar voice ringing painfully in his ears. _

_"Sensei!" the moment he saw her face, he knew what she had seen._

_**End of Flashback**  
_

* * *

__"I see...so that's how it was, huh?" Tomoyuki said as he handed another cup of tea (or at least reheated the old one).

"Thanks" Ojiro said as he stared at the cup again.

"You know, tea is for drinking, not looking" Tomoyuki hit him in the back and drank his cup in one gulp.

"I just don't know how to explain this to Fumino...after all, it doesn't seem like she'll be remembering any time soon about me...why try?"

"Because you want to set things right with her, Ojiro"

"Thank you, I don't know how I could ever apologize for the trouble my family has caused...and the suffering I have given her..."

Tomoyuki sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I kinda understand what you're going through, but that doesn't mean that you're not sorry about what you've done and you realized your mistake before anything serious happened so...I forgive you...and I hope that my niece does too"

"Thank you-" Suddenly, Tomoyuki's phone rang.

He noticed it was Fumino and pressed the 'speaker' button so that Ojiro could hear her voice.

"Fumino, where are you we've been-" what he didn't expect was the scream on the other end.

"No, Kurosawa-kun stop! Let me go! Please! Someone help me!"

"I won't let you get away from me Kaji! You belong to me now!" Kurosawa's voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"NO!" she screamed.

Tomoyuki and Ojiro's faces fell.

Ojiro broke the cup of tea in his hand, whereas Tomoyuki broke the table instead.

"I'm going to search for her!" Kazuma stood up.

"I'll go with you-"

"No, stay here, we need someone to take care of Teppei meanwhile"

"Alright, but please bring her back, and Ojiro," he called out as Kazuma turned around, "Kill that guy for me, will you?"

"No prob" Hell's Maa-kun answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fumino was trapped in a closet. She refused to open the doors.

"Kaji, Open the damn door!" Kurosawa yelled from the other side.

"No!" she cried out, frightened at the brutality he was showing the door as he tried to open it.

_How did this come to be?_ she thought as she remembered earlier's events.

_**Flashback**_

_"Wow, Kurosawa-kun's house is so big!" she smiled as she looked around his living room._

_"Yeah, it ain't much but, hope you take it easy and rest" he took his jacket off, handed her a clean shirt he had and turned on the television._

_The silence in a way was overbearing. She didn't even want to take a bath for fear that the silence would increase and the state of an awkward moment would remain, so she only took off her wet clothes and placed his shirt on top._

_"Um...Kurosawa-kun," she said as she sat beside him. _

_"Hm?" he was too busy looking at the television to look at her. (She never knew that it was because she looked too damn sexy in his shirt that he didn't want to end up with a nosebleed)._

_"Um...what would you say if I told you that..." _

_"Told me what?"_

_**Here goes...** she thought, not being able to hold her tongue still from the truth that wanted to slip out from her._

_"What would you say if I told you that...that...that I'm not a virgin anymore?"_

_At this, she heard the television turn off._

_"What?" his voice didn't sound pleasant, but it didn't seem to point towards the 'not virgin' rather, it was searching for something else._

_"Yes, what if I told you that I wasn't...well...a virgin anymore?"_

_He let his head fall back against the couch and turned to her. "I'm not necessarily bothered by the fact that you're not a virgin," he was getting dangerously close to her that she couldn't help but stand up. "All I want to know is, to whom?"_

_"To whom what?" she asked getting closer to the door, only to find it locked._

_"To whom did you give your virginity?"_

_"To...To...To Ojiro-sensei" she answered, closing her eyes._

_She could feel the room get tense and soon enough, he had her pinned against the table._

_"You let that bastard touch you?" _

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"I won't ever forgive you for this! Do you hear me?" he was seriously pissed off. How could that guy still get ahead of him even though he had practically taken her away from him?_

_"I'm so sorry!" she cried out at him. _

_He pinned her arms against the table and began to pick his shirt above her, only far enough to where he could see her bellybutton._

_"Unless you give me what you so willingly gave him...I'll forgive you"_

_The moment she saw him getting close to her stomach, she screamed, kicked his face and ran to the nearest open door._

_She called her uncle, but left the speaker on when she began screaming and kicking Kurosawa, who was following her. _

_Fortunately, she found the bathroom unlocked and decided to hide there, while Kurosawa (and her phone) remained outside._

_Leading to the current situation..._

_**End of Flasback**_

She didn't know how, she didn't even want to know when, but he had managed to break the door, pull her out of the bathroom and currently had her tightly in his grasp.

"What are you doing, Kurosawa-kun? Let me go!" Fumino cried as he held her tightly by the arms, pushing her against the wall.

"Why did you let him make you yours! You kept on saying that you both had never done anything even though you were married!" Kurosawa yelled at her angrily.

"Y-You knew...You knew that I was married to him?"

"...Yes, I did. Everyone did!"

"Then why did you ask me to be your girlfriend if you knew that I was married to him?"

"Because I've always wanted you, when I first asked you out you quickly replied, 'sorry', only for me to realize that you had already been married to that stupid teacher-!"

"Don't speak about sensei that way!" she slapped him, suddenly, the pain in her head returned.

"Sensei...sensei...Kazuma!" she suddenly realized everything that had happened. "Y-You! Let me go this instant!" she yelled at him.

"So what? Just 'cause you remember you think I'll let you go?" he answered angrily. "No, Fumino, you've hurt me more than you could've ever bargained for and you will pay the consequences!" he pushed her harder against the wall and traced her neck with his fingers up until her lips.

"Sensei!..." she cried as she remembered everything, absolutely everything. How she hurt him, how she denied him, how she accepted Kurosawa, and how her husband made love to her...she was crumbling inside, filled with pain and sorrow. Everything was back and now, she was erasing him again, because of a stupid incident.

As Kurosawa was about to kiss her, she cried out one last time for her sole lover. "KAZUMA!"

"You called?" Kazuma's voice was behind Kurosawa-kun by now.

"You bastard, let go of my wife!" he punched Kurosawa, pushing him against the door and (eventually) breaking the door, along with Kurosawa's arm.

"Ah!" Kurosawa cried painfully.

"Let me teach you a lesson about messing with other peoples wives" Hell's Maa-kun smiled evily as he grabbed a nearby metal pole **(****A/n: I don't even know where he got it from)** and was about to break him (and the pipe) in half, when Fumino stopped him.

"Please, please no more violence, Kazuma! Please!" she cried out as she hugged his stomach.

"F-Fumino? You remember?" he asked as he stared at her, unbelieving.

She could only nod.

He held her against him, stared at Kurosawa (moreover GLARING at him) and walked away with his wife in his hands.

* * *

Tomoyuki heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tomoyuki, its Ojiro...just wanted to let you know that I rescued your niece and she'll be staying at _our_ apartment"

"That's good," Tomo-kun sighed in relief, "And what about that bastard of Kurosawa?"

"He'll be feeling the pain early in the morning..._in the hospital_..." Ojiro emphasized.

"I see, so you nearly broke him, huh? Good" Tomoyuki's demon sighed appeared. "He didn't hurt her did he?"

"He was about to had I not stepped in to interrupt" Kazuma smiled.

"Well, then, I'll leave you to take care of her" Tomoyuki smiled and looked at the sleeping Teppei. _I hope your sister has remembered and forgiven your Maa-kun, because they both deserve some happiness in their lives..._

Then he turned to the picture of his deceased brother.

"Oh, Nii-san, did I do the right thing? Was letting Ojiro continue as a family member a right thing to do?" then he turned over to Teppei who was blissfully smiling.

"Maa-kun, Bun-chan was smiling today" the child mumbled in his sleep.

_Then again, I'm like her dad, right, Nii-san? Is it okay if I make the decisions from now on?_

As if by approval a paper star fell on his lap.

_I'll take that as a yes, then_...Tomoyuki smiled as he placed the star next to the picture.

* * *

_****_**A/N: Alright, next chapter is the last one! Not gonna give you a cliffhanger for that one though! It's a surprise!**

**Coming up on Jan.18th**


End file.
